The screening of mouse DNA is a critical first step in evaluating mice born in our colonies. The genetic characteristics determined by the DNA is used to continue selection for breeding, to choose animals to utilize in experiments, and to assure the maintenance of genetic integrity of inbred strains of mice. Tail samples are digested using a proteolytic enzyme and the DNA is isolated utilizing 2 Autogen 750 DNA isolation robots. During FY08 (thru 10 Sept) 48,521 samples have been processed. This is a highly automated process and is very cost effective. Expendable costs/tail are approximately $0.45. Oversight of the BioQual contract consists of daily conversations with contract staff and visits when appropriate. Contract expenses have been within budget limits during the past year.